The Caped Crusader Falling In Love
by xsilvermistx
Summary: She's everything he's ever wanted in his life. He's everything that she's ever wanted. But do they both know that?She lives at Wayne manor,being taken care of from the Wayne family since her mother died. What could go wrong?


**The Caped Crusader Falling In Love**

_Chapter I_

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

**Bruce- 11 years old**

**Rachel- 8 years old**

"Rachel c'mon let me see it," Bruce begs Rachel, who holds the arrow head. (From the first movie)

"Finders keepers and losers' weepers, and I found it," Rachel said and giggled. She then ran off into the garden with Bruce following her. She hid under the tables and footsteps could be heard. And she knew he was close by her, then she saw his feet next to her, and she tried not to make a sound. He then ducked down fast and she jumped, causing her to hit her head.

"Oww, Bruce you scared me," Rachel cried, rubbing her now sore head.

"Sorry, you should have known I was here," He retorted at her. He was staring at the arrow head and she seemed to notice this as she moved her hand holding it away from him. "Please let me see it, at least for just a second," He pleaded.

"Fine but it's still mine, okay?" She asked him. And he nodded so she gave him the stone. Once he had it he took this chance to run off with it.

"Heeey! Bruuuce! Give it back!" She yelled off chasing him. Once she was outside she lost sight of Bruce. It was complete silence, with only the leaves on the trees rustling and the wind blowing her way. "Bruce?" She asked in a hushed tone. She started to walk around losing hope she just sat down, hands holding her face, elbows on her legs.

"Boo!" Someone whispered into her ear and caused her to jump and scream. She turned around and-

"Bruce! You scared me," she said taking a deep breath. "Where's the arrows head?" She asked him.

"I don't know," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh my god you didn't lose it did you?" She asked in a demanding voice. He again just shrugged again. She then grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "Bruce? C'mon I'm serious, where is it?"

"I'm being serious I don't know where it is," he said. By the way he sounded like he wanted to laugh she knew that he was lying. So she got up and started to walk away angry. But then he got in her path. "Okay, okay… here," he said, showing her the stone in his hand. She was reaching towards it and then he just runs off.

"Bruce!" She yells in astonishment.

"Race you back to the house," Bruce says challenging her.

"What house? It's a mansion!" Rachel yells as they both race back to the house.

_ ~End of Flashback~_

* * *

><p><strong>-5 years later –<strong>

_Bruce-16 years old_

_Rachel-13 years old_

Bruce was in school while I had a school day off and I just walked around bored without my childhood friend to play with. I took a deep breath. Since I've grown, no longer a little girl, I've been feeling weird around him, something I can't understand, a weird feeling in my stomach, like as if I'm nervous. But I just can't see why I would be nervous around him. I then heard the engines of a car, and door opening in the front. That could only mean one thing Bruce Wayne was home.

"Alfred I'm home!" The young man called out to his butler. I knew he would first settle in before coming to look for me to play. And he would try to sneak up on me like always; I lay down on the soft grass. I was looking at the clouds until a shadow came over me and I immediately sat up.

"Hey Rachel," Bruce said, smiling at her.

"Hey how was school?" I said I smiled back at him.

"Lame and boring as always, and all the girls are crazy about me, especially Stacey," Bruce said pointing her name, winking and smirking at me. I turned to look the other, hiding my face full of anger and jealousy. I hated that I wasn't the same age as Bruce, the same grade, and she was.

"That particularly doesn't surprise me with the way she is, chooses how to live and dress," I said with a dramatic tone. Bruce just stared at me dumbfounded and then smirked.

"Racheeeel, I think someone has the little jealousy monster in you," Bruce said making fun of me. But no I wasn't about to show him my dark side, I just quickly dismissed it.

"Now, why would I be jealous of her?" I asked him, lifting my eyebrows.

"Oh I don't know, but I have a few guesses," He said winking and I pushed him away; typical Bruce and his playboy attitude. How I hated that part of him. I'd wish he just show his good side around people. But I know better their only in love with his corrupt side.

"Please, I've seen better guys than you," I said playfully laughing seeing his funny playfully pained face. "Kiddiiing, geeesh Bruce, live a little will you."

"Oh I will when you admit that you like me," He said. He was going to say something else but I'd already started running towards Wayne manor. "Heeeey! Rachel! Wait up!" He said racing towards her. When I got there I was out of breath I thought I was going to pass out. I gently took my head in my hands. Feeling the coldness as my back hit the brick wall.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Bruce said, gently taking me in his arms, but I shrugged him away.

"I'm fine, just out of breath," I said failing forward, with Bruce catching me. And next thing I know I've entered darkness. I feel someone carrying me in their arms. And felt the bed cushion and soft comfy pillows. Then I heard whispers, and I tried to find the light.

"Alfred is she going to be okay?" Bruce said.

"Miss Rachel is going to be fine, just a little exhaustion that's all, she just needs to rest," Alfred said.

"Okay," Bruce simply nodded at his butler.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready, Stacey will be arriving any moment," He said.

"I am ready," He said.

"Alright then, I'll leave you be, "Alfred said, excusing himself out.

"Please get better Rachel," Bruce said. Then I felt a soft and warm gentle touch in my forehead. Then overcome with shivers down my spine when I felt a pair of lips kiss my forehead. I then heard footsteps walking away, and the squeak of the door.

* * *

><p><em>~4 hours later ~<em>

I open my eyes to find myself in a very dark room laying down on the bed. And I quickly recalled what happened. And I blushed when I remember the kiss, obviously it was Bruce; I mean who else would it have been then? I then heard the loud laughter's of Bruce and someone else that sounded like a girl. Almost too familiar, so I went out of my room, to check. Since directly outside my room, is the balcony and you can see the entire living room. Once outside, I went to take a peak, very sneaky, so that they wouldn't see me spying on them.

Then I recognized her face, I've seen her several times at my school, the girl I've despised since the moment I saw her with Bruce.

"So Stacey what act do you want to practice first?" Bruce asked. I just wanted more than anything right now then to go downstairs and slap that smirk right off her face.

'Just admit it Rachel'

'Admit what? Who are you?' I said talking to myself in my head.

'I'm you, or you could say your guidance to help on what's right from wrong.' She told me.

'Does it look like I need help?' I responded back.

'Well it certainly looks like you need help in your love life,' she said.

'Yeah whatever can you just go?' I yelled in my head, and I felt ridiculous for arguing to myself.

"I want to practice the kissing scene, if you don't mind, Bruce," she said flirtatiously. I then felt my heart stop. Kissing scene? They were doing a play together? And they had to kiss? Why didn't he tell me?

"Umm, okay," Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Let's start from here, okay go," She said getting into character.

"Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?" Bruce said reading his line. The play was definitely one of Shakespeare's plays by the sound of it

"Yes, pilgrim they have lips that they're supposed to pray with." She said.

"Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair." With those lines being said, and Bruce intently looking at her in the eyes, I gulped; I definitely recognized this play where as the story goes the two young lovers died for each other tragically and their families ending their feud for the sake of them.

"Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers," She said, staring at his lips, and her lips curving a smile.

"Then don't move while I act out my prayer," He said and then he took her face in his hands, and I swear I saw her glance a smirk my way. As their lips touched, I rushed back inside the room. But not before Bruce sneaked a glance in my direction. "Okay I think we've done enough," He said raising his voice.

"But we just started," She said trying to sound all innocent, but you could see right through her voice.

"Well I have some things to take care of and I have to watch a friend of mine who's sick right now," He said.

"Who could be more important than me?" She said.

"Look just get yourself out or I'll call security, go it's not some joke," he said pointing towards the direction of the exit.

"Fine, but we still have to practice at school and one more thing, you know how I feel about us, and I do intend on bringing our friendship up another notch, whether you like it or not we'll be together some time later, and whoever this friend of yours is tell her, there's no competition because she's no match for me and I've already one, go it? Well that's all I had to say, catch you later, baby." She said and with that she took herself out.

I felt the tears coming although I tried to sustain them from coming but they had their mind of their own. I just simply brushed them off my face. And I heard footsteps making their way to my room and I quickly hopped on the bed and covered myself with the sheets.

**N/A: Recently I've been watching "Batman Begins" and "The Dark Knight" a lot. I've really fallen in love with this pairing and I hate the fact that they killed her off, and I've been making up a little story of them in my head as I watched the movies. So I thought I should just start a story and this is what I've got so far for now. And you like it I guess I'll continue it.**

** Please review and tell me what you think. Although I'm not too sure whether I've kept them in character so it might be a little ooc. Well peace out ;)**

**P.S -_I'll soon be updating my other stories of my Pokemon, so yeah. ^-^_**


End file.
